


B is for Bondage

by kfiorino



Series: Fetish ABC's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfiorino/pseuds/kfiorino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Angel in chains. Castiel is all tied up and not going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Bondage

“Dean, where are you taking me?”  
“Oh, you’ll know soon enough.” Dean replied leading the blindfolded angel to his bed.   
“Dean, I hardly see how it is necessary for me to have my eyes shielded.” Castiel heard the sharp ripping sound of duct tape.  
“Do you need a safe word?”  
“Oh,” Cas realized what this was about. “How about platypus? But Dean, I trust you. I don’t think we’ll be needing it.” Cas’ words were cut off by the duct tape being bound to his lips.   
“Shut up -- I don’t want to hear another sound out of you.” The blindfold was removed from his eyes. He was sitting on Dean’s bed. The Winchester was standing in front of him with two pairs of handcuffs dangling from his fingers. “See these? Your wrists are going to be sore for weeks. It’ll be just a reminder to you of how much you need me. Get undressed.” Once the angel was exposed Dean picked up the cuffs, clipping one to Cas’ left wrist and the other to the bed frame and doing the same with his right wrist. 

Dean left the room for a second only to return with a duffel bag. He zipped it open and pulled out a black rope. “This is for your ankles.” Dean approached him bounding his ankles together. “Oh, my dear Castiel, here comes your favorite part.” Dean pulled the item out of the bag. The cover was taken off only to Cas’ misery. A cock ring. As Dean began coming towards his hips, Cas bucked away. He hated the ring. It kept him from orgasm and held his penis in place. “Oh, Cas, don’t be like that.” Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips to steady them. Through the tape, Dean could hear Cas’ dissatisfied grunts of protest. He slipped the metal ring and plastic cast over Cas’ penis. 

Dean stepped back from the defenseless angel. “Well, doesn’t someone just look gorgeous?” Cas looked back up at him, frightened and aroused. He began removing his clothes as well. “Castiel,” Dean knew how much he loved hearing his own name, “seems like someone is a bit tied up.” Dean smiled deviously while making his way to Castiel’s ear. “I bet you’re dying to be fucked, right?” he said tweaking his nipples. Dean’s voice made him quiver. That demanding voice saying dirty things in his ear would be enough to throw him over the edge, too bad the ring would never let that happen. Suddenly Dean tore the duct tape off his mouth making him gasp in pain. A few bristly hairs from the edges of his lips had gone with it. “Kiss me, bitch.”

Castiel eagerly obliged. He needed to be touched. The two went in a frenzy of lips. Cas tried to win for dominance but that would never happen as he was restricted in his movements. Dean ground his hips into Castiel’s covered prick. The angel ached for friction but soon his keeper would deny even the slightest chance. As the other man’s erection pulled away, Cas strained his hips for just a second more of the grinding bliss. “Oh, you like that, don’t you Cas?”   
“Yes! Dean please!” Castiel pleaded. He was even willing to beg at this point.   
“You want me to touch your cock Castiel?”  
“Please!” he screamed. “I need you!”  
“I know you do,” Dean whispered, hovering over his penis. In an almost painfully slow manor, Dean slid the plastic cast off of it leaving Cas in a hysteria of bucking hips. The cock ring stayed in place as Dean sped his hand up and down his penis. Castiel moaned as his speed increased and then the rough hands vanished. The angel's blue eyes shot open. Where was Dean? Cas looked up the best he could due to his restraints. Dean had his clothes in one hand and he was leaving.   
“Dean!”  
“I’m gonna go get some dinner.”  
“You can’t just leave me here!”  
“I can, and I will. See you in a few hours! Have fun!"   
Cas struggled on the bed with disbelief in his eyes. He was on the brink of orgasm and Dean had just left him restrained! Castiel tried to get his hands down to his penis to finish himself off but the handcuffs held him back. He would be here for awhile


End file.
